


Surprises Part 1: Roadhog

by Overwatchdaydreams



Series: Mako "Roadhog" Rutledge [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Choking, F/M, Fingering, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overwatchdaydreams/pseuds/Overwatchdaydreams
Summary: Request from Tumblr: Hi! Do you have any rules for requests or anything like that? If its ok, I was wondering if you could possibly do a NSFW bit with female reader and Junkrat/Roadhog? (Im thinking seperately, but if u wanna do together u can too lol whatever is easiest for you!) Maybe like with reader being incredibly shy and flustered while they tease/praise her, but then to their surprise readers' biting/light choking kink comes out? hEH idk, if u dont wanna do that its ok!!





	

Mako was a quiet man, you knew that getting into the relationship. He was more likely to grunt a response to you than say any actual words in the beginning, but slowly he started speaking more. Not in front of others, of course, but in private you’d managed to get entire sentences out of him. You just weren’t aware of what those words would be. Or what some of his actions might be like behind closed doors. He wasn’t one to give physical affection in front of others either.  
But one evening when all you had to wear to bed was a tight tank top and underwear and he let out an appreciative groan you couldn’t help but blush. When his hands found their way to your hips and he nuzzled your neck you let out a nervous giggle, heart racing.  
“You look good like this,” he said, voice low. His lip pressed against your neck, a rare gesture. Even during your most intimate moments he wouldn’t give many kisses, often choosing to use other ways to show his affection.  
You knew Mako enjoyed flustering you, especially if it meant he got to see your cheeks darken and your legs pinch together in attempt to relieve the growing pressure in your core. Though you did most of the talking between the two of you, you knew he enjoyed the way you would stutter when his hands slid down the small of your back, or the way you would hold your breath each time he got just a little closer.  
“Red looks good on you.” He bit down on your neck, hard enough to make it hurt but not so hard to draw blood. “Really good.”  
A noise escaped your throat, something between a squeal, a whine, and a moan. A noise you had definitely never made before. He hummed, deep and satisfied.  
“Did you like that?” Rather than letting you answer he pressed his teeth lightly against your shoulder, bringing the skin between his teeth in another bite. This one wasn’t as hard, and when you didn’t let out the same noise he bit harder. Again, you moaned, your knees weakening as you fell back against him.  
He let out a low chuckle, the rumble travelling from his throat straight to your core. Mako held you up easily, looping an arm around your waist and pulling you to the bed. Sitting you on his lap, he made sure to keep his lips, or more accurately his teeth, on you. He kept switching from small nibbles to adding enough pressure you weren’t sure how you would hide the marks.  
Of course, hiding the marks was the least of your worries as your boyfriend nudged your legs open with his large fingers, ensuring that you sat on one of his thighs, a leg on either side of his knee. It was a difficult position to be in when all you wanted was some relief for your now throbbing bud. Rubbing his palm down the length of your thigh, Mako lifted his other one to cup a breast beneath your shirt.  
Your toes pressed into the carpet, heels squeezing against his ankle as you tried not to move. Your hands gripped his pants, feeling the bulge against your hip as his fingers traced up to your panties. Rather than pulling them off he pushed them aside and rubbed a finger against your clit, making your hips buck forward.  
“Don’t move, little one,” he mumbled against your skin. The hand that had been groping your breast moved higher up, to wrap around your throat. He hesitated a moment, and when you were able to let out a breathy, “Okay,” he gripped a little tighter.  
You could still breathe with ease, his fingers applying barely any pressure to your neck. His other hand, however, was rubbing slow circles on your most sensitive spot, making your toes curl as your tried hard not to move.  
You whined and flinched as he gave the back of your neck a hard nip. The hand around your throat held you a little tighter.  
Mako slid his middle finger from your bud to your entrance, making sure to add extra amounts of pressure as he did. When he finally thrust into you it was just as slow as his thumb’s pace rubbing against your clit. You whined, not thinking of anything but your own pleasure as you tried to inch your hips forward.  
With a jerk Mako pulled you closer against him, his grip on your throat now making it hard to breathe. Your mouth opened as you gasped for air, his index joining his middle finger as he shoved it into you. Suddenly he wasn’t taking things slow, and the band in your core built up faster than you thought possible.  
Between your air being minimized, his skin hot on yours, and your inability to close your legs you weren’t capable of thinking. Your heels hit the edge of the bed, knees lifting into the air but Mako made sure to keep them separate. He let out small laughs beneath his breath.  
You could only let out small gasps as your lungs tried to take in as much air as possible. The edges of your vision began to turn white as Mako added a third finger into you and began to scissor it, stretching you. A groan tried to crawl from your throat but with Mako’s hand there nothing more than a whimper came out.  
Body on fire, Mako rubbed his thumb hard over your clit, and as he did you felt the band in you snap. Your orgasm hit you harder than it had before, and when it did Mako released your throat, letting your scream fill the space in the room. His fingers stayed around your neck, letting you suck air into your lungs as his pace thrusted into you slowed. He always enjoyed feeling your walls clench around his fingers, and often took to scissoring or crooking his finger as you came.  
You slumped against him, hair matting on your forehead. All you could do was focus on your breathing, your legs limp. You turned to look up at Mako, the grin on his face as he pulled his fingers to his mouth and sucked on them.  
Still recovering, legs twitching with the aftershock, you pressed your lips against Mako’s chest. After giving him a soft kiss you gave him a hard bite, making him jump in surprise.  
“You’re asking for it now,” he told you. Lifting you easily by the waist he turned you around to face him, his lips finding your collarbone. As he gave you more lovebites you weren’t sure how you were going to explain the marks tomorrow at training.  
As he brought his lips to yours, you really didn’t care.


End file.
